


A very Vargas Christmas

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Oc belongs to my friend, Original Character(s), Vatican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: VATICAN OC BELONGS TO MY FRIEND RHYSEThere is a man who they call the Vatican. Every day he spends in his room or working and rarely ever leaves his house (Except for 2am McDonald's runs). Suprisingly he has somewhat of a family with nephews, the Italy brothers. He was preparing to spend yet another Christmas alone in his house, just the way he liked it. Untill he got a call inviting him over to spend Christmas with the Italy's. Let's see how this plays out shall we?
Relationships: North Italy & Seborga (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Seborga & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	A very Vargas Christmas

Today was a cheerful day in Italy's house, he sat on the couch on the phone with Germany "No Ludwig, I'm sorry but you can't come over, I have to put up my tree and Nativity scene, it's a family thing we do together" he explained to his friend on the other line.  
"I see, maybe Christmas eve?" The german asked.   
"No, I have to go to mass that day...how about new years? Austria is throwing a sparkle party for it right?" Italy asked.   
Germany groaned and leaned back on his couch "Don't remind me, all these stupid parties are is an excuse to get black out drunk and throw eachother through windows!" He complained.   
Italy giggled "I said in was sorry, I even picked the glass out of your back!- ACK-" italy was cut off by Romano putting him in a headlock.   
"Hang up the fucking phone its family time! Come on I bought popsicle sticks!" The older complained.   
Italy rolled his eyes "I'll call you tonight Lud" he hung up the phone. It was rare for him to see his older brother so excited about something, it made him happy to see. 

Italy rolled off the couch "Alright, Sebastiano got the wood figures out of the attic?" He asked.   
"Yep I did!- one minute!" Seborga called out and hung up the phone. He hurried down the staircase of the house holding a dusty box full of little wooden nativity figures. He put them on the table. 

The two spent the next half hour arguing where everything was going, running to the store to get molding clay and glue, Seborga and Romano argued about what shops they'd put in. Italy wanted to put a candle ontop of it all. It was a mess but they were having fun with it, spending time together and generally having an all around good time. 

The Vatican was sitting in his room carefully unboxing little glass figurines he had for some time now. The room was quiet, it was only him and all he could hear was the hum of the wind outside. He looked to his bedroom door when he heard a knock. 

"Mr. Vaticano, I have the glue and chocolate you requested" a hesitant voice said outside the door. He was silent for awhile until the voice asked his name again. The nun was confused since well, he never left his room unless mass was going on and he felt like helping out, he had to wash his clothes or wanted food. She rarely saw him when she first came fo the vatican, at first she theorized he might have something wrong with his face, making him want to stay hidden, but nope. He looked somewhat normal, just didn't want to bother with people. 

The personification pushed himself off his bed, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He slipped his warm fuzzy slippers onto his feet and shuffled over to the door, groaning slightly since his legs were stiff and sore. Certainly not because he was nearly one thousand nine hundred and fifty six years old! If you suggested that he'd probably curse you. But because he just hadn't moved from his position in two hours. He walked over to the door and cracked it open "Thank you sister you may leave now" he said, snatching the chocolate and glue from her. He shut the door in her face and waited to head her footsteps leave but they didn't. He grimanced and waited impatiently as she hesitantly spoke "Me and the other sisters are putting up a scene in our convent, you're welcome to join if you'd-" she was cut off "I said you may leave now, please go away I am fine by myself, thank you sister" he locked the door just incase. The woman shook had head and hurried off. 

The Vatican got to work on his scene, putting up what he already had up, making a few little shops and he was done. It was small and simple but it made him smile, well, not smile, it made the corners of his mouth move upwards slightly. No one would call it a smile since it was more akin to a "sweden smile". When he was done he carefully set the holding boxes aside under the table and sat on his bed, staring at the scene. He thought back to a time when he got to teach his nephews how to set a scene up. He remembered Romano throwing a hissy fit and smashing Joseph to peices after he learned they wouldn't get any candy when they were done. That was the day he learned he didn't like kids a whole lot. And the day he had to learn to carve tiny people out of wood. 

He carefully opened up the chocolate bar and took a corner off, putting the rest of the bar into his night table. He stared off at the scene and shivered, his room was cold, how on earth was it cold this time of year? Well it was 6°C (About 42°F) outside, chilly for where he was. He thought about going downstairs to the kitchen, he could sit by the oven? But that would mean he'd have to leave his bedroom, no to risky, he could come in contact with people ew. He grabbed his lighter and lit the candle on his beside table, it smelled like vanilla. He put his hand over the flame and wrapped himself up in his blanket. 

Yet again another lonely year, just as he liked it. He didn't have to share anything with anyone, rarely had to interact with anyone, it was perfect as was he.   
___  
"I'm just saying, I go over to his house for Hannukah celebrations some years, wouldn't it be polite if we invited Austria and Kugelmugel over to have christmas dinner with us? Its not like we remember to pray half the time!" Italy argued. Romano rolled his eyes "No I don't want that asshat ruining my Christmas, let's just invite Spain and Portugal over" Romano suggested.   
Italy groaned and rolled onto the couch "But I don't wanna interact with them! Spain always drinks to much and gets angry, and I find you crying in the kitchen with your hand stuck in the nutella jar!" Italy whined. "Okay that was one fucking time-".   
Seborga piped up from the loveseat "How about Australia's family? They're pretty sad since Hutt died how about bring them up here to cheer them up?" He asked. Both Italy's looked at him "Hell no, we are not bringing Australia into this house, I don't care how sad he is that his child died I want my house to stay in one peice" Romano said Italy smacked him across the head "What he means is while we are sorry for the loss of your close friend, we don't want Australia over because insurance doesn't cover drunk redneck damage". 

The three continued to bicker untill Seborga made another suggestion "What about Mr. Vatican? We never see him, isnt he lonely?" He asked. The two older brothers looked at eachother and burst into laughter. "Ahaha no no, Matteo wouldn't like to be dragged out of his cave" Italy laughed. Seborga frowned "Why not though? Last time he came over for christmas I was a little tiny boy" he was lil confused. "Sebastiano, Matteo doesn't like to leave his house ever unless hes with the Pope or it's an emergency, he wouldn't want to come" Italy insisted. "Then why don't you call him? If hes going to say no anyways it cant hurt to invite him!" He didn't want the man to be alone on Christmas again. Italy was about to interrupt before Romano sat back down on the couch "I'll call him hold on" he didn't want to argue for once in his life. 

The Vatican was sitting in the hallway, preparing, dusting, making sure there was enough bread for communion that night, making sure there were enough candles and some extra. When a janitor came hurrying down the hallway "Mr. Vaticano! Sir!" He said quickly and out of breath. The Vatican looked at him with annoyance "What is it? Spit it out I am very busy" he scolded. "Call- theres a call for you on the telephone" he wheezed. Vatican scowled and started heading down the hall. 

'I swear if it's Israel pestering me again I'm going to get someone to chop his head off, its Christmas why must he annoy me like this?' He thought to himself and walked into the office. A woman sat at the desk and handed over the phone. He took it "Hello Mr. Vaticano speaking" he said. "Ayee! Matteo! Long time no see you son of a bitch!" He grimanced, that accent didn't sound Israeli at all. "What is it Lorenzo?" He asked. The Author decided to use Lorenzo instead of Lovino because shes been told it's more accurate okay you may continue reading the story. 

"Me and my brothers are trying to decide who to invite over for Christmas dinner, Feli is gonna make some salmon, we have oysters, lobster and crab cakes and some veggies I guess, Sebastiano said it would be a good idea to invite you" Romano said and leaned back into his big comfy seat. 

Vatican was about to answer with no, short and simple. He usually would answer with no but the promise of Romano and Italy's cooking was mouth watering to him, he had forgotten to eat dinner the day prior and was fasting and damn he wanted some good fish. But that meant social interaction! He wasn't swayed by the cares of the world! Right? He pursed his lips and sighed "One moment let me go ask my boss, I'll call you back" he hung up and hurried off. 

Romano was shocked, he didn't get the usual "no" as an answer, Mr. Vatican, was going to call them back? "What is it? Did he tell you hes sending you to hell again?" Italy inquired. "No hes, hes going to ask the pope" Romano said with confusion. 

"I'm just not sure? They are going to talk and I dont like to talk or hear them talking" Vatican said as be explained the situation to his boss. "Then say no, I don't understand why you are asking me" the Pope said. "But the thing is I think I want to go?" Vatican said and twiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. "Then go after the service, enjoy yourself for once" the Pope said back to him "Look I'm busy, just go after the service and come back in the morning, go take a nap. Now since you'll be eating after the service" the pope instructed. 

The Vatican was fuming, being told to take a nap like a child! He was well over 1900 years old! But his boss told him to so he strolled back down to the office. "Lorenzo? Yes I'm coming, you will drive me in your car after mass, which all three of you will attend" he told him and hung up the phone just as quickly as he had failed him up. He kicked off his shoes and laid down in his bed.  
_____  
Timeskip because this had been sitting in my notes for 5 days and the only way I can keep myself writing this is a change of scenery~  
______  
"Augh MOVE DAMMIT! M O V E" Rpmano was honking his horn at a family crossing the street. The streets were crowded with people trying to leave after midnight mass. "Why couldn't we have just gone to the tiny church? It's closer and there isn't any of this damn traffic!" He complained. "Because we were driving over here anyways to pick of Matteo! Maybe you wouldn't be so pissed off if you had taken a nap like me and Sebastiano" Italy scolded. "Have they always been like this?" Seborga asked. The vatican raised his eyebrows "Those two have been fighting since the second Rome held Italy in his arms, Lorenzo tried to drown him as a baby I think" He explained. "No I was trying to baptize him like I saw you do, i was like four okay?" Romano spat. Seborga could've sworn that fir a split second, maybe a fraction of a second he saw the Vatican smile, but that was probably just a hallucination. 

"Is everything already cooked?" The Vatican asked as he peered out the slow moving cars window. "Yep! All except for the salmon, I just have to bake it and reheat everything" Italy explained. The Vatican could've sworn he saw Seborga go ten shades paler out if the corner of his eye "The salmon in the freezer?" He asked. Silence overtook the car "The salmon you were supposed to take out of the freezer before we left, yes that salmon" Italy said, his voice lost its cheerful tone. Aaand they all started arguing, yelling, fighting. The Vatican wanted to go home already. After a good half hour they finally made it home. 

The Vatican walked inside the homely house, it was cozy, not to extravagant, it was very pretty and filled to the bein with history. Old oil paintings and portraits lined the walls, vases and pottery were everywhere in the house. He liked it, though he wasnt by any means a material person. He straightened his golden necklace and sat down on the couch "Tell me when dinner is ready" he said in a bored tone though he doubted the two older brothers could hear him over their yelling. He closed his eyes, ready for another nap before Seborga sat down beside him "Hey Mr. Vatican how old are you anyways?" Seborga asked. "Old now leave an old man to sleep" The Vatican replied, his brown eyes glaring like daggers at the youngest. "Really? I just dont get it, you're so old but you look like you're my age- Well younger than Lorenzo and Feli that is" he said. And it went on like that, The Batican became more Nd more annoyed by the micronation as he was bombarded with questions and the older brothers argued and cooked the salmon in the kitchen. 

Finally at nearly one thirty in the morning it was announced dinner was ready. The Vatican already wanted to go home but he got himself up off the couch and into the kitchen. everything was set out on plates like a mini buffet, he grabbed himself a paper plate and got some food, grabbing a few crab cakes aswell. Romano took notice of this, he wasn't sure if the crab cakes were safe to eat as they had been sitting out since that morning, but he didn't like crab anyways. If it tasted bad no doubt The Vatican would spit it out. 

They all sat down at the dinner table and the three brothers started eating. The Vatican stared at them "Ahem" he said, no one payed attention. "A H E M" he cleared his throat again. "What?" Italy asked with a mouth full of fish. "First of all dont talk with your mouth open, second, arent we going to pray?" He asked. The three shared looks between eachother. The Vatican kept staring them down "I am a literal church, hold hands, I'll do the prayer, it will only take a second" he assured them. They put down their forks and held hands. The Vatican said grace and they continued their meal with lively chit chat. Talking about the funny stuff that they had done that year, what they planned to do the next year, Italy talked about his soap making, Romano his gardening and Seborga his epic gamer moments. Surprisingly the Vatican added to their conversations, he figured if they were kind enough to invite him to share dinner with them then he'd at least act like he was having a good time. He even helped in cleaning up afterwards. 

"Oi Matteo" Romano called to him with the plate of crab cakes hovering over the trashcan. The Vatican looked over at him from where he was scrubbing a plate, he shivered as a wet piece of food grazed his hand in the sink "Yes?". Romano guestured to the plate "Did these taste okay? They've been sitting out since seven this morning so I was a bit nervous" he explained. The Vatican blinked "I ate three of those and you didn't bother to stop me?" He asked with anger laced in his voice. "Yeah, you were eating them so I figured they tasted fine?" Romano replied. He shook his head "They tasted fine, I didn't taste anything wrong with them" he told him and continued scrubbing. He hoped he would be fine, they were only out for eighteen hours. 

"Goodnight!" Italy chimmed as he shut the guest bedroom door. Vatican knew the two older brothers usually got drunk around this time but they refrained from doing so this night since he was here. How polite of them. He had started to feel a bit sick to his stomach but hoped it was just from eating so much stuff he wasnt used to and being around so many people. Being around people always made him sick anyways, people are sticky and children are just glorified germ farms. He curled up on bed and went to sleep.  
____ 

Italy woke up at around seven in the morning to a retching sound coming from the bathroom. He frowned, did Romano give whiskey to Seborga again? He slid out of bed and slipped on his fluffy robe and slippers. He headed down the hallway to the restroom and opened the door and sure enough there was Mr. Vatican. He got down beside him and patted his back "Matteo? Are you okay?" He asked. Vatican looked up at him with a pale face, taking in ragged breaths "Do I look okay to you? This is your fault so get out of here" he tried to yell but it was just above a whisper. Italy teared up and backed out of the restroom. His fault? What had he done? 

He stood outside the bathroom door and soon Romano joined him "What's wrong Feli? You look like your going to cry" Romano commented. Italy sniffled and wiped his eyes, hugging onto his brother "Matteo is getting sick and he says it's my fault and I don't know what I did- do you think hes going to die?! Oh my God hes going to die and it's all my fault!" Italy cried. Romano was not a morning person nor a people person so he just started shaking his little brother "You are over thinking it! CALM DOWN" he screamed. Apparently Romano never learned the rule that telling someone who is stressing out to calm down, will not calm them down. "I can't calm down when you're yelling at me!" Italy cried again and started sobbing. Wheels started turning in Romano's head "Hey, its okay, he probably just got food poisoning from those crab cakes" he said and tried to comfort his little brother. 

He turned to the door and knocked "Matteo do you want some medicine?" He asked. Metteo grasped the toilet bowl "Just leave me be for just- half an hour!" He yelled. Romano rolled his eyes "I need to fucking pee, I'll just use the downstairs bathroom then, come on dipshit" Romano dragged Italy away from the door and downstairs. 

"Ve this is bad, it's our first Christmas with him in....how long ago was nineteen eighty four?" Italy asked. Romano counted on his fingers "about thirty six years I think?" Romano said and sat down on the couch and looked at his little brothers sad face. He didn't like that on Christmas day. "But" he interrupted. "Its still Christmas, so let's not let this get us down or whatever, look, Finland came" he pointed at the new gifts by the chimney. Italy started to cheer up "You're right I completely forgot! I'll go get Sebastiano!" Italy got up from his seat and hurried back upstairs. Romano got up from the couch and went to the restroom. When he was done hee headed to the kitchen to get the Vatican a fizzy drink. 

"Sebby" Italy chimmed and opened the door "Seborga" he said again. He watched the teenager roll over in bed "Noooooo it's too early!" He whined. "But Finland came and brought gifts!" Italy said and walked over to the bed. He ripped off the covers and giggled "Oh you like the pajamas I bought you!" He said. Seborga groaned and sat up 'Yeah they are so comfy that I want to stay in my bed with them on" he pouted. "Well you can sit on the couch with them on, I'll even make you a cup of hot cocoa, tis the season after all" the older said to his younger brother. That was one hell of an offer. Seborga slid off his bed and clambered over to get his slippers. He put them on, wrapped himself in a blanket and down the stairs he went. 

The three started opening gifts. Italy was happy to have a new batch of oil paints. Romano was tossing around his new cast iron skillet (And Italy was dodging it). And Seborga was going through his many many spools of thread and yards of fabric he had been given. There were many other gifts from other nations that would be opened af the new years party in Austria and Italy couldn't wait to see what Kigelmugel made him. 

Romano noticed his phone buzzing and picked it up "Hello?" He asked. "¡Feliz Navidad!" Spain chimmed on his end. "Good morning Lorenzo! Did you open the gift I sent you?" He asked. Romano looked around "Merry Chrostmas Papa, is it the one with the turtle wrapping paper?" He asked. "Yep that's the one, open it" Spain said. Romano guestured to the gift from the couch and Seborga got up and grabbed it for him, mumbling something about him being so lazy. Romano took the package and carelessly unwrapped it. He looked af the thing inside, a box. Not just any box, a box that was filled to the brim with seed packets from all over the world. He was very impressed "Papa- how- where dis you get these? Thank you" he said, genuinely sounding pleased. Spain just giggled and said "I have my ways, I got your gift to, I needed a new pair of dress pants, thank you". The two exchanges thanks and hung up. 

The Vatican shivered. He still felt horribly sick, but he heard laughing downstairs. It was Christmas after all. So he grabbed himself a blanket, a trashcan and headed down the staircase to the livingroom. He poked his head in and was waved over by the others, Seborga got off the couch to make room for him to sit and there he sat. "Are you liking your gifts so far?" He asked them quietly. All three brothers nodded with excitement. He looked over at Italy "I apologise for yelling at you" he said. Italy was very surprised, he had recieved an apology? From the Vatican??. Nonetheless he smiled and said "It's alright, you weren't feeling well".  
"Hey, I think. Finland left something for you here too Matteo" Seborga said and crawled under the tree. He grabbed two gifts. One from Santa and one from all three brothers and plopped it down infront of Vatican. The Vatican eyed the gifts, seeing their looks of anticipation on the faces of his hosts he decided to open the santa gift first. In it he found a Doordash giftcard. (Not sure if Doordash is a thing in Italy but it's like uber eats) "How thoughtful, I wont have to leave my room again" he said with a bit if amusement. 

"Come on bastard, open ours! We were gonna mail it to your house hut while you're here we wanna see you open it" Romano told him. "Okay" Vatican replied and took the gift in his lap, the wrapping was very nicely done, no doubt Italy wrapped the thing. He carefully took the wrapping paper apart and looked at the box inside. It was plain cardboard "Knife" he said. Italy handed over his own pocket knife and the Vatican opened up the package. Inside was a few wooden figures, nativity figures hand crafted and looked like the three wisemen. He looked at the detail and realized they all had curls on their heads, one on the right, one on the left and one that was ever so slightly crinkled. He examined the detail on them and looked at the brothers "Who made these?" He asked. 

Italy raised his hand "Lorenzo did the carving them out and sanding down, Sebastiano made them their clothes and I painted them" he explained. Vatican carefully placed them all back in their box "Thank you, this is a very thoughtful gift" he said. They all got themselves some hot cocoa (except for Matteo who got a can of ginger ale) and sat around the Christmas tree, telling stories of old times  
____  
EXTRA!  
Vatican looked at his scene on his desk he had finished setting up. It took awhile but he hot it done. But something was missing. He turned to his bookshelf and walked over, grabbing a dusty cardboard box he had put their almost a hear ago now. He took out the three wooden figurines and put them up, making sure not to mess up their curls. Now it was perfect. He walked over to his old touch tone telephone and grabbed his phone book. He flipped through the pages before finding it. He dialed and waited as it rang. 

Romano was passing the kitchen when their home phone started ringing, they still payed the bill on that thing?? He picked up the reciever "Vargas house, Lorenzo speaking" he said. "Good evening Lorenzo, its Matteo, I was wondering if I could come over for Christmas again this year?" He asked. Romano squinted "You're a fake, the real Matteo wouldn't willingly leave his house" he teased. He swore he heard an exhale laugh on the other end. "Well maybe I want to come this year, I will see you after mass" he said and hung up. No backing out of it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you liked this. I started writing it a few days before Christmas and it wasn't supposed to be this long but oops. Comments are always very appreciated so let me know what you think!


End file.
